


Headshots Are Ten Points

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosami zombie apocalypse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headshots Are Ten Points

He honestly should have listened to Asami, remembering her cautious expression as he walked forward into the darkness of the skeletal building. Maybe then they wouldn’t be running from the groaning horde- one that was currently gaining ground, he might add- in the burned out remnants of the small town that they intended to scavenge.

“Bolin, if we make it out of this mess alive, I’m going to kill you!” Asami snapped out at him, turning around to shoot an approaching zombie in its head, the body hitting the pavement with a sickening thud. He barely dodged out of the way as another lunged forward, its clawed hand missing a couple of digits. Half of him was sorely tempted to let the former heiress put one of her bullets through his head if this situation got any worse. The pair turned the corner, clambering over a broken down Satomobile and would have stopped in their tracks if not for the ‘decays’ behind them.  
Tweekers. It was an ugly moniker someone coined up in the beginning of this hell. Unlike normal ‘decays’ who lumbered about in almost sluggish and predictable manners, Tweekers were wild and quick, their movements jerkish and uncoordinated. They were deadly to face alone, and rarely did Bolin hear of anyone handling a single Tweeker without having lost a man or two.

And there were currently three with their full attention turned to Bolin and Asami.

“Think you can distract them?” Asami whispered under her breath, her hands slowly moving for another magazine in her pocket. He swallowed hard and refused to take his eyes of the three Tweekers in front of them, watching as they dropped their current slab of meat to take in the new prey. Ever since shit hit the fan a few years back, bending was something of a rarity these days. No one could figure out why it took so much energy to move a single pebble when before a mountainside was no match for an earthbender. As it was, Bolin was unconvinced that he would be able to successfully contain the three in front of him while Asami dealt with the ‘decays’ closing in behind them. 

“On three. One.” She slid the magazine into the gun with an audible click.

“Two.” Bolin balled his fists up and readied to attempt bending.

“Thr-" 

There came a thunderous crack in the air followed by the collapse of a nearby support beam, sending the ‘decays’ in a frenzy. Asami let out a slew of colorful profanities and began to unload her ammo in the ones that stumbled forward towards them while Bolin stomped his foot on the ground and brought his arms up in front of him as if he was blocking an attack. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding as the earth complied with his demands, creating a wall in between them and the Tweekers. He could still hear them snarling on the other end and knew they didn’t have much time before they got through. Not of which mattered as the air filled with the sound of cannonfire and another chunk of the same building exploded in a cloud of dust and rubble. It was only the sound of something big approaching did Asami grab for his hand and dart past the remaining ‘decays’ towards the sound.

"Assholes are late again. Could have blown us up back there. What the hell is he thinking letting her shoot that damn thing in this small of a space?” He heard her grumble out under her breath, watching as their ride out of the town rolled up. It had been a miracle that they had run across the massive tank, and an even bigger one that they had someone on their rag-tag team of survivors who knew a thing or two about getting the behemoth up and running. The top of the hatch opened up, revealing a familiar pair of ochre eyes looking down at the two running towards them.

“Enjoy your day off guys?” Mako shouted loudly, grabbing the handgun he had tucked at his waist and pointing it at them. The two quickly made a show that they were still uninfected before he holstered his weapon and let them climb in. As the tank continued forward in the streets while ‘decays’ got caught under the wheels, Bolin grabbed Asami’s hand and watched as Korra shot off another round towards the crowd.

“Three Tweekers? That’s got to be a new record!” She said with a toothy grin, aiming at the wall he put up to hold the three undead at bay. Asami leaned her head against the earthbender’s shoulder and let out a tired sigh, her adrenaline slowly tapering off. 

“One day we’re going to get an actual day off and not have to run for our lives…”


End file.
